Kiedy urywa się film, bądź pewien, że kaseta jest dobrze naoliwiona
by akanotamagoyaki
Summary: Jak to jest, kiedy budzisz się w męskim smrodzie i czyichś objęciach? Dodatkowo, osoby, której za każdym razem, gdy ją widzisz, masz ochotę porządnie dowalić? Durnowate, krótkie GinHiji, nie posiadające żadnej logiki. Nigdy w życiu nie przypuszczałam, że to dodam. Przekleństwa, burdel, majndfak. Przepraszam, że żyję. Hue


Z twardego snu obudził mnie dziwny smród. Coś jak sali gimnastycznej, tyle że z 1000 spoconych małp spuszczających się do obsranych pisuarów. Tak, to zdecydowanie pachniało jak kwatera Shinsengumi. Tylko czemu niby moja kochana Yorozuya miałaby walić jakimś siedliskiem psów Bakufu? Moja kochana Yorozuya pachnie sake, ryżem, Sadaharu i pierdami o poranku, a nie czymś takim! Więc, czy ktoś byłby mi łaskawy wyjaśnić, co się tu dzieje?

Byłem zmuszony otworzyć oczy, gdy ktoś mi jęknął prosto do ucha. Najwyraźniej ktoś, kto spał ze mną, w jednym futonie. Dodatkowo zupełnie nagi. Leżałem plecami do tej osoby, dlatego nadal nie mogłem stwierdzić, kto to jest. W-w każdym razie to na pewno musi być osoba, z którą piłem i potem nie mam pojęcia, czemu, wkradłem się do tej wylęgarni pcheł i... i... zasnąłem. Tak, na pewno zasnąłem. A nie mam na sobie ubrań dlatego, że było gorąco. AH-HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH. DOKŁADNIE! WCALE NIE MUSIAŁEM OSIĄGNĄĆ PUNKTU KRYTYCZNEGO! MOGŁEM PO PROSTU ŚCIĄGNĄĆ CIUCHY, BO BYŁEM ZLANY POTEM! TAK! Dokładnie. Na p-p-pew-wno t-t-tak by-było. Hhaha...

Równomierny oddech przestał drażnić mój kark, więc zapewne ktoś, ktokolwiek leży za mną, się obudził. I nadal nie oddycha. Haha, pewnie dziewczyna musi być zszokowana. Okej, odwrócę się do niej, wyjaśnię, że nic nie pamiętam, bo się schlałem w cztery dupy i po kłopocie. Na pewno zrozumie i na pewno będzie czuła to samo, co ja. Odwróciłem się powoli i zobaczyłem... Nie kogo innego, jak Hijikatę. Haaa. teraz się wyjaśnia, dlaczego jesteśmy w kwaterze Shinsengumi. Nie. Chwila. DLACZEGO NAGI HIJIKATA LEŻY ZE MNĄ W JEDNYM FUTONIE?!

- CO KURWA?! - wrzasnąłem, ale ręka tego mayo-dupka stłumiła mój krzyk, a mina z otępiałej i równie przestraszonej, co moja, zmieniła się w poważną.

- Zamknij twarz, bo nas usłyszą i będziemy mieli poważniejszy problem niż... ten... - powiedział, a na czole zaczęła mu pulsować żyła. He, jak zawsze. Wieczny okres. Poprosiłbym może Otae, by go nauczyła, że 'te dni miesiąca' to nie koniec świata i wcale nie znaczą, że należy się wyżywać na biednym Gin-sanie.

- Hi-hijikata-kun.. M-m-możesz mi powiedzieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? - zapytałem się go dość niepewnie, bo bałem się odpowiedzi. Czy się po prostu schlaliśmy? Czy może Sasuke i Bossun wreszcie się do czegoś przydali? ...Chwila. CO MIAŁO ZNACZYĆ TO 'WRESZCIE', CO?

- A skąd ja mam niby wiedzieć?! - warknął, kompletnie ignorując to, że sam mi nakazał ciszę. Nono, panie demoniczny vice-dowódco! Tak to się przestrzega swoich własnych zasad?! Na nic nasze cholerne podatki! Których w sumie i tak nie płacę, ale mniejsza... Sprawa, czy mój mały odkrywca zanurkował, nadal się nie wyjaśniła...

-T-t-to ch-chwila... p-przypomnijmy sobie, j-j-j-jak t-t-t-to by-było... -zmarszczyłem brwi. - Wiem, że piłem samotnie sake w barze, Było wspaniale, ale potem zobaczyłem twoją irytującą twarz i się zdenerwowałem...

- CZYJA TWARZ JEST NIBY IRYTUJĄCA, HUH?!

- ...potem tak wyszło, że konkurowaliśmy, kto więcej wypije, a potem... film się urywa - dokończyłem i spojrzałem na niego z nadzieją, że dowiem się od niego czegoś więcej i będziemy mogli wyjaśnić ten cały bałagan.

- Huh... - podrapał się po głowie. - Ja wiem, że też piłem samotnie, bo akurat miałem wolne od pracy i też zobaczyłem twój tępy wyraz twarzy, co również mnie zirytowało...

- CZYJA TWARZ MA NIBY TĘPY WYRAZ, CO?!

- ... potem był ten konkurs, kto zmieści więcej sake, a potem...

- No? - ponagliłem.

- A potem... pamiętam morze rzygów. Tyle.

- Aha, to żeś pomógł - skwitowałem jego och-jakże-przydatny-i-wnoszący-wiele-do-naszego-śledztwa flashback. Co za bezużyteczny glina.

- I tak powiedziałem więcej niż ty! - wrzasnął, szarpiąc mnie za włosy, bo za ubranie nie mógł. Oczywiście, że nie mógł, bo jestem nagi, do cholery!

- Tak! Wzbogaciłeś moją wypowiedź o rzygowiny! Dzięki, Hijikata-kun! Teraz na pewno się dowiemy, czy cię dopinałem, czy nie! - wrzasnąłem, również odwdzięczając się szarpaniem za włosy.

- TO SAM COŚ SOBIE PRZYPOMNIJ, KUDŁATA PAŁO! I... chwila... DLACZEGO TWIERDZISZ, ŻE TO JA BYŁEM NA DOLE, COOOO?! - oj teraz to już przegiął. Za dużo decybeli jak na jeden poranek. Stanowczo za dużo. I co on, z wychodka się urwał? Toż to oczywiste, że jest typem do bycia na dole jak nic, podczas gdy ja, dominujący zawsze i wszędzie, po prostu nie mogę sobie wyobrazić innego scenariusza. To jakby Naruto dominował Sasuke, albo Kagami Aomine! Jakby Misaki zarywała do Usuiego! Totalny maindofakko!

- Hijikata-kun... - przybrałem wyraz twarzy szydercy. - Czy ty na serio myślałeś, że mógłbyś być na górze z kimkolwiek? - zachichotałem. - A w szczególności ze mną? AAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAA! TO BYŁO NAPRAWDĘ DOBRE, ŚWIETNY ŻART, NAWET JAK NA CIEBIE! Widzę, że mógłbyś dorabiać jako komik. Mówię ci! Shimura Ken mógłby tylko bić pokłony - poklepałem go po plecach, wyrażając mój podziw. Serio, ktoś dawno nie walnął lepszej głupoty.

- Daruj sobie! Z łatwością mógłbym cię zdominować! - zdzielił mnie w łeb dosyć mocno. Jak na Hijibaka przystało. Serio, ktoś musi mu tego tampona wetknąć, nawet jeśli to miałbym być ja. Te jego humorki już mnie do białej sraki doprowadzają.

- Taaak? Jakoś słabo to widzę - dalej wmawiałem mu, jak tępy i bardzo typowy dla 'tych na dole' jest, gdy nagle zrobił rzecz, której mógłbym się najmniej po nim spodziewać. Przygniótł mnie. Normalnie. W sensie że swoim ciałem. Tak, że leżałem pod nim. Co? Ej, chwila, czy on w ogóle wie, co robi? Alkohol nadal marynuje mu mózg? Jeśli coś zamarynowanego da się jeszcze bardziej zamarynować, rzecz jasna. Wracając do sytuacji. Leżę na dole. Pod Hijikatą, który jest nade mną. Huh? On tak serio? Niemożliwe. Z-Z-ZDECYDOWANIE NIEMOŻLIWE!

- I kto tu teraz jest na dole? - zapytał, a na jego twarzy gościł triumfalny wyszczerz. Nie no, jeśli on myśli, że ja to tak zostawię, to się grrruuuuubo myli. Tak. Ja, Sakata Gintoki, nie dam się zdominować przez jakiegoś skorumpowanego psa!

- Ty - warknąłem i zanim Mayora w ogóle zdążył się zorientować, już leżał pode mną. Ha! I co teraz, frajerze? Strzeż się szefa Yorozuyi, altimetto seme! Nie, żebym wiedział, co to znaczy. Jakieś fujoushi, co napotkałem raz w sklepie z gazetami coś takiego wrzeszczały. Chyba dobrze to powiedziałem, tak? Teraz mój los jest przypieczętowany, tak? Hijikata dalej się wyrywał, a ja nie mogłem pozwolić, by wrócił na górę. Po prostu nie mogłem. Co by tu zrobić, aby go uspokoić?! Nie, głazem odpada, bo wtedy to by głaz dominował, a nie ja. Przywiązanie też odpada, bo będę wrzucany do jednego worka z tą sado-maso okularnicą. Hmm... Wiem.

Nachyliłem się bardziej nad jego twarzą i niespodziewanie połączyłem nasze usta. Krótko, niezdarnie. Ale na pewno wystarczająco, by go unieruchomić. Teraz na pewno przyzna się do swojego błędnego rozumowania. Wygrałem, szmato Bakufu.

- Dopinający całuje pierwszy - powiedziałem z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem. Oddaliłem się trochę i zobaczyłem jego twarz, która była cała czerwona. Aż tak się wkurwił na wieść o swojej przegranej? Ojej~ Jakże mi przykro. A może... może się zawstydził? Hoho~ Teraz los jego tyłka jest już na serio przypieczętowany. Znaczy... jakby miał się ruchać z facetem, wcale nie mówiłem, że przeze mnie. AH-HAHAHHAHAHAH. SIĘ ZAMYKAM, DZIĘKUJĘ. DO WIDZENIA.

- Ty cholerny... - zgrzytnął zębami i myślałem, że jednak znowu będzie próbował się wyrwać, ale on... pocałował mnie. Tak wiecie. Jak się całuje para. No że język i te sprawy. Nawet dobrze mu wyszło... ALE JA ZA CHOLERĘ NIE DAM SIĘ ZDOMINOWAĆ! ZOBACZY, BĘDZIE PODE MNĄ LEŻAŁ I KWICZAŁ! JA JUŻ TEGO DOPILNUJĘ!

...

w międzyczasie~

...

- Wiesz, co Sadysto? Powiem ci, że w tej twojej pustej głowie coś czasami się może pojawić mądrego. Pomysł ze schlaniem zaciągnięciem ich do jednego łóżka był świetny. Teraz w końcu durnie ulżą sobie, a nie nie będą samotnie trzepać po kątach.

- A kto cię, Chinko, nauczył takich słów? Dziewczynkom tak nie wypada, nie żebyś jakąś była.

- ŻYCIE CI NIE MIŁE? CHCESZ MIEĆ TATUAŻ PIĘŚCI NA CZOLE?!

- A chcesz mieć cycki? Sorka, nie pomogę ci w tym.

- ZAMORDUJĘ!


End file.
